


Indecision

by Brate



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair just can't seem to make a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecision

Blair sighed.

No reaction. He glanced out the corner of his eye. Jim was sitting there, completely oblivious. Not very observant for a sentinel.

Blair sighed. Still nothing.

He sighed again, adding a whine at the end.

"What's the matter, Chief?" Jim asked in a longsuffering tone.

"What? Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean you've been agitated for the last twenty minutes."

"You noticed?"

"Of course I noticed. A deaf and blind person would've noticed."

"And you didn't ask what was wrong any sooner than this?"

"No."

"May I ask why?"

"Yes."

Long pause.

"Okay, Jim, 'why?'"

"Because you do this every time and I think it's absurd."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do. Every time."

Realizing his best friend was right, Blair gave in. "I just can't do it, man. I can't decide."

"Just pick one."

"I can't."

"Sure you can."

"What if I pick the wrong one?"

"There _is_ no wrong one."

"You never know."

"Okay, then do what I do: make a list of the pros and cons for each choice and weigh the advantages."

"Yeah," Blair snorted, "you _would_ do that. Only I am not you. I mean, look at me. I'm as far from you as humanly possible. Any further and I'd have breasts and ovaries."

"And I still wouldn't date you."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Way too complicated to get into at this point, Sandburg. Let's stick to your current crisis."

Blair looked again at his choices. He still couldn't decide.

"Death and taxes," muttered the sentinel, looking at his watch.

"What?"

"Certain things in life are unavoidable, such as death and taxes."

"And less-than-helpful sentinels."

"What do you want me to do, hold your hand?"

"You wouldn't date me, but you want to hold my hand?" Blair shook his head. "I worry about you, big guy."

"Worry about yourself next time you need me to distract Sam."

"Point taken."

"Here's my advice… close your eyes, point, and that's your pick."

Blair nodded and drew a deep breath. "I'm going in." He stood and walked up to the counter.

Jim watched as the man's eyes closed and his finger extended. His friend came back a few moments later, his prize in his hand.

The younger man sat down took a huge bite of his apple pie, a big smile growing on his face.

Jim asked, not without sarcasm, "Happy now?" He had finished off his own long ago.

"Extremely," Blair answered with his mouth full. "Thank you so very much for all your kind help and assistance."

"Uh-huh. Next time I'm ordering dessert for the both of us."


End file.
